


The Dust

by Hester_Of_Ravenswood



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Smut, No enabler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/pseuds/Hester_Of_Ravenswood
Summary: The group has received a new type of dust that has some interesting side effects. People are stupid, don't realize that they're in love, and pine away even in a soulmate AU.Side note: I swear this is an original AU not one you've seen all the time
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Ilia Amitola/Pyrrha Nikos/Sun Wukong, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Neopolitan/Ciel Soleil, Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee, Penny Polendina/Winter Schnee
Comments: 46
Kudos: 72





	1. Confusion

It's not that any of them were particularly interested in the dust.

Or, well, perhaps a few of them were. But that wasn't why they were doing this. It was a gift from Whitley, who had already used the dust on himself and his current boyfriend, Oscar. The results had been positive, proclaiming that the two really **were** meant to be together. Anyways, the gift had been given by the heir, but only because Oscar had pestered him into doing so, and now they had it.

And, well, it was rather tempting to the large group. But it was Nora who convinced them to use it, despite Weiss and Winter being strongly against the idea of using it (mostly because of embarrassment and emotions that they didn't want to discuss with anyone, including their own internal monologues).

Despite so many concerns the sisters had, they had somehow been talked into joining what Nora had called "The Dust Party Extravaganza!" Ren had been calling it "Wednesday afternoon."

The dust was a new type that had recently been discovered, but the effects were already well documented, considering almost everyone was dying to get their hands on the stuff to see the name it would reveal on their wrists, just as Whitley and Oscar had gotten one another's.

"Are we really doing this?" Weiss asked, trying to hide her nervousness with disdain as she looked over at the dust that Nora was holding out for her.

"Yup!" Ruby cried.

Weiss felt her heart pound painfully in her chest, but she nodded with a slightly pained smile that she tried to make look excited or even bored. Just anything but the emotion she was truly feeling: anguish.

Her teammates were finally going to have the names of their destined revealed, and, for some reason, that idea made Weiss' heart constrict painfully. She didn't want to find out who her teammates really belonged with, and on some level she knew why that was. But she refused to acknowledge that fact, instead pretending that she wanted to live life to the fullest, to be surprised by fate and destiny rather than taking it by the reins. That didn't sound very Weiss-like, but it was the best excuse that she could come up with at this point.

"Are you not excited, Weiss? This is awesome! We can finally find out who are **soulmates** are!" Ruby said, twirling around in a circle with Weiss' hands in her own.

"Of course I'm excited, Ruby," the former heiress lied easily. Lately she'd been forced to lie about things to her teammates, despite how much she hated it.

"Good! Now take the dust!" Ruby cried, taking the object from Nora's hand and shoving it in Weiss' face.

The former heiress held in a sigh as she grabbed the dust, running her thumb over it with a wary look on her face. Almost as if she was scared of the dust itself.

"Okay! We all take it in three," Sun wagged his tail excitedly as he spoke, "two," Weiss glanced at her sister and found that Winter looked just as nervous as she herself did, "one."

With the final word, everyone in the room slipped the dust into their mouths and swallowed it, glad that it didn't have an unpleasant after taste, but instead just a bland, almost metallic one.

Weiss glanced down at her wrist first, knowing that the first letter would be appearing soon.

_N_.

Weiss stared at it for a long moment, her heart pounding in her chest.

_What?_ she thought.

Her gaze darted to Blake, and her stomach fell when she saw the letter on her wrist.

_U_.

_Of course it's him,_ she thought to herself. Despite herself, her eyes flashed to the wrists of her other two teammates.

On Yang's, there was a cleanly written _A_. Ruby, on the other hand (literally), had the letter _E_ on her.

While Weiss felt her heart painfully pounding in her chest, the others were all staring at their own new tattoos as well.

Sun **beamed** as the letter _L_ appeared on his wrist, and his gaze darted to Blake, his smile only widening when his eyes fell on her own letter.

Pyrrha flushed slightly when she saw an _I_ appear on her arm, hand reaching up to rub at the letter fondly as she thought about who it belonged to (hopefully, at least).

Meanwhile, Ilia was smiling at her own letter, which was a gently written _A_.

Winter shot one glance to her wrist before she wrapped her hand around it, putting both of her arms behind her back as she stood, stone faced. Despite her cold demeanor, her heart was pounding in her chest.

_P_.

Penny let out an excited squeal.

"I can't believe it worked! I can't believe that I actually have one!" Penny cried.

"Of course you do!" Ruby said happily, pulling the other girl in for a tight hug.

Winter attempted to get a look at the robotic girl's wrist as she and Ruby spun in a circle, but couldn't do so without revealing that she was desperate to know the letter, so desperate that her foot started to tap impatiently as she watched the two continue their annoyingly long hug.

A little ways to the left of Winter, Neo smirked smugly, leaning against the wall and staring straight at her girlfriend, Ciel.

_'_ _That's a beautiful little O you have written there, Gorgeous,'_ the former criminal signed with a wry grin.

Ciel flushed, attempting not to lose her composure but completely failing at it.

"I suppose I could say the same about the _E_ you have right there," Ciel replied, reaching her hand forward so that she could grab onto Neo's own, holding it up so that she could get a better look at her girlfriend's wrist.

Neo smirked and leaned forward, her lips coming temptingly close to Ciel's own.

_'Just three more letters, Gorgeous.'_

"What makes you so sure?" Ciel asked with a small smirk on her face.

_'Because you're my one and only, Gorgeous. I'm sure of mine. If anything, I'm nervous of what'll be written here,'_ she signed, her hand coming up to point at Ciel's wrist.

"You don't have to, because I know exactly what'll appear here. The name of one of the most notorious criminals on Remnant."

_'Are you cheating on me with Roman?'_

Ciel scoffed and leaned against Neo.

"Never."

Nora grinned victoriously as she held up her wrist, the letter _E_ showcased proudly.

Ren stared at it, rubbing the _A_ that was on his own arm.

Jaune smiled down at his own before his eyes darted to Pyrrha, the letter _A_ on his as well.

Pyrrha wasn't looking at him, however, and he frowning slightly.

The final two members of the room were awkwardly looking at one another, 

Coco had started to lean against the wall, arms crossed so that she could try to subtly cover her _L_ that had appeared in the center of her wrist.

Meanwhile, Velvet was panicking as she looked at the _C_ that had appeared on her own wrist.

Coco attempted to see the letter, leaning a bit closer to the rabbit faunus and eyeing her arm.

Velvet seemed to notice, and she gave Coco a small smile, which turned flustered when she saw the barest hint of where she thought Coco was looking behind her sunglasses. Velvet moved her arm behind her back, hoping that it was subtle.

It wasn't.

Coco cursed internally, but she turned her head to the side, looking around the room casually as if she hadn't been focused on Velvet for the past few minutes.

Winter was doing the same thing, cursing in her head as Penny excitedly bounced up and down with Ruby, showcasing her letter enthusiastically for everyone to see... except Winter still hadn't managed to catch a glimpse of it. She was growing more and more frustrated at her inability to see the other girl's letters.

"Hey, Blake," Sun said, leaning against the wall in front of the faunus.

Blake seemed a bit surprised, her eyes darting from someone that Sun couldn't quite figure out.

"Oh, hi, Sun," she said, her attention on him for only a moment before her eyes darted across the room.

Sun tried to subtly ask her about her letter, showcasing his own.

Suddenly, the _U_ that had been on her wrist didn't seem as inviting as it had when coupled with the _L_ on Sun's.

Meanwhile, Weiss was staring at her own letter, wondering if the _N_ could belong to a friend of Sun's. The idea would have made her excited before, but now it was just sickening. She didn't like the idea of it belonging to Neptune, especially considering Weiss had recently been feeling... rather odd around her teammates.

Coco saw Velvet turning to speak to a frustrated looking Weiss, and she groaned quietly. Coco scuffed her foot against the ground as she tried to distract herself. She just needed a few more letters, right? Then she'd know for sure if Velvet really was the one for her, like she thought. But she'd already thought that about the rabbit faunus before this. What was really nerve wracking was the question that shot through her mind. _Did Velvet's wrist have either of the two different letters in Coco's name... or was the team leader going to have to live the rest of her life pretending that she didn't have Velvet's name tattooed on her wrist?_

There were a lot of questions going through the heads of the various people in the room, and there would only be more added before they got answered.


	2. Escalation

Blake rubbed at her wrist self consciously. When she'd first seen the _U_ that had appeared on her wrist, she had been rather excited, wondering whose name the letter could belong to. What the name could be, even. But when Sun had appeared, boasting an _L_ on his wrist with a distinct lack of subtly.

Blake wasn't sure what to do with the letter now, and she also didn't know how long they'd have to wait for their next letter.

But the cat faunus wasn't the only one that was confused or frustrated, considering Winter was struggling to keep herself from tapping her foot in agitation.

"Someone's getting a bit antsy," Ciel translated for her girlfriend, leaning against Neo's side with a small smirk.

Winter barely stopped herself from jumping, glancing to the side.

"What are you talking about?" Winter asked irritably. "I'm perfectly fine," she snapped.

Ciel and Neo's expressions only turned impossibly more smug.

"You should just tell her you're interested to know about the letter on her wrist. I'm sure she'd be very happy to knwo that you care," Ciel translated for Neo once more, the former criminal's fingers flashing through different signs too quick for even Winter to keep up with.

She supposed that was why Ciel was speaking for her girlfriend. Or maybe it was because Neo wanted, just slightly, for someone else to overhear and ask why Winter would be so interested in what was written on her friend's wrist. And Winter really shouldn't have been. In fact, she wasn't interested on what would be written on the wrists of her friends, but only Penny in particular. The reason was obvious: she was in love with the other girl and thought she was her soulmate.

Winter had always thought herself very skilled at hiding her emotions, but apparently she hadn't been good enough to fool these two. She blamed Penny's inability to comprehend what the term "personal space" meant. Seriously, how was Winter supposed to act detached when the woman she was in love with was constantly **literally** climbing all over her, hugging her, smiling at her... yes, it was a problem for Winter, but she was hoping it would be rectified by the end of the evening, whether by Penny finally knowing how she felt or because Winter would be forced to give up on her romantic hopes toward the robotic girl, knowing her heart was meant for someone else.

"For someone who can't speak, you sure do find a way to talk way too loud," Winter muttered, shoving Neo with her elbow as she walked past.

Weiss was currently trying to not blush when she suddenly realized something. Sure, the letter _N_ on her wrist could mean _Neptune_ , but Weiss was starting to wonder if, maybe, another person she knew with that letter in their name.

It was a stretch, Weiss would admit, but the idea still made her heart hammer in her chest. Of course she wasn't lucky enough for it to really be... _her_ , and the hope that filled Weiss was soon forcibly squashed down. Weiss couldn't believe how excited she got at the mere **chance** that Yang could be her soulmate.

 _Dust_ , Weiss thought to herself, shaking her head with self deprecation, _I can't believe how much of a mess I am for those three. There's something wrong with me._

As if sensing that Weiss was staring at her (which was entirely possible), Yang glanced over her shoulder to look back at the former heiress.

Yang gave her a raised eyebrow and a small smirk before she turned back to her sister. Just as Weiss was about to force her gaze from Yang, the blond beckoned her closer so.

Weiss knew she could stay where she was, ignore that the blond had wanted her attention... but Weiss was already walking over to join Yang.

"Hey, Weiss!" the blond said happily, wrapping an arm around her shoulders with a grin. "I wanted to show you my letter!"

Before the former heiress could object, could tell the blond that she didn't want to know so that she could like in this fantasy of hers for another minute and pretend that Yang was a possible soulmate for her, Yang thrust her arm out and let the former heiress see the _A_ that was scrawled there.

So it definitely wasn't Weiss.

The former heiress forced a smile and she met Yang's gaze, trying to ignore the pang in her heart.

"That's... that's really great, Yang!"

The blond reached out and grabbed Weiss' arm so that she could get a good look at the _N_ that was written on her.

Yang wasn't sure why the letter made her heart soar. She subconsciously tightened her grip on Weiss' arm, pulling her just a bit closer as she stared at it. She finally forced her gaze away, giving Weiss a wide grin.

"That's a real nice letter you got there!"

Weiss rolled her eyes suffering.

"Yes, a single letter, how breathtaking."

Yang looked into her eyes with a smaller smile, this one far more contained than the playful grin earlier.

"I don't know... I like it," the blond said.

Despite the contradictory letter that was etched on Yang's arm, Weiss felt her heart racing as she stared into those caring lilac eyes.

Weiss flushed deeply and quickly averted her gaze, pulling her arm out of Yang's grasp as she turned around, eyes falling on Ruby now.

The team leader gave her a blindingly bright smile, leaning a bit closer.

"You got an _N_?! That's awesome! I got an _E_!" Ruby held out her arm happily.

Weiss stared at the letter for a long moment, feeling heat rush into her cheeks.

Ruby... had an E? Like... like the second letter of Weiss' own name?

The former heiress forced herself to remember the _N_ on her wrist, which she grabbed at self consciously.

It was just a coincidence, and the rapid beating of Weiss' heart didn't mean anything. At least... she knew what it **meant** , but... once the names were finally complete, the way she felt around her teammates wouldn't matter anymore. She just had to hold out just a little bit longer. That's it.

Ruby was watching Weiss, whether the former heiress knew it or not, and she was idly running a finger across her wrist.

Yang turned from her sister and Weiss, finding her gaze landing on Blake and Sun. The two of them standing so close together made her skin crawl slightly, and she pushed herself closer, leaning against the wall suspiciously close to the cat faunus' side.

"Hey, what's up?" Yang asked, one hand reaching out to set itself on Blake's shoulder.

The faunus glanced over at her, expression suddenly turning a bit more fond as she moved back closer to Yang.

"Just talking about the tattoos!" Sun said, tail wagging excitedly as he gestured at the letters on his wrist and Blake's own.

Yang didn't like the sight, found it unnerving and almost... **wrong**? But of course it couldn't be **wrong** , right? If those were the letters that were meant to be, then they were the letters that were meant to be!

Just as Yang was about to enter deeper into her thoughts, try to figure out why the idea made her feel so disgusted, she heard a loud gasp.

All eyes turned to Pyrrha as her hand shot out to grab her wrist, holding it gently as she looked down at the lettering.

"What is it?!" Nora cried excitedly, darting toward her teammate. She reached forward to grab Pyrrha's wrist, but Ren caught her just in time, pulling her backward so that she couldn't.

"This is a very private matter, Nora. If she wishes to share this with you, then she will. If not, you can't force her."

Nora whined, but listened to her partner and fell back a few steps.

Pyrrha glanced down at her wrist, which was still covered with her other hand. Despite that, she could almost see the letters underneath it.

 _IL_.

Pyrrha felt her face flush deeply, her gaze darting up and landing on Ilia, predictably. The chameleon faunus had, apparently, been watching her, because her scales flushed the lightest shade of pink, gaze darting away from Pyrrha as she tried to pretend that she hadn't been staring.

Pyrrha found the action undeniably cute as she watched the faunus attempt to cover up her curiosity in the redhead's tattoo.

Pyrrha wanted to go over to the chameleon faunus, to take her in her arms and kiss Ilia until the girl couldn't even remember her own name, but the possibility of another name appearing on her own wrist was too scary. Not to mention the notion that, perhaps, Pyrrha's would never appear on the faunus.

That was more than enough to halt her in her tracks, and she forced herself to focus on what was important.

Distracting herself until she finally had another letter. It had worked once, right?

Meanwhile, Yang had turned to face Weiss, frowning just slightly in confusion.

"Why did Pyrrha get another letter before we did?" Yang asked, looking almost as if she was pouting at the former heiress. Weiss ignored how cute it looked.

"The order and frequency of letters appearing is completely random, Yang. You know this already, I told you!" Weiss said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh! Right!" Yang said, nodding just slightly before she glanced back at Blake.

She was about to ask her partner what her take on the situation was, but the cat faunus was already staring at her wrist with wide eyes.

"Blake? What's new?" Yang asked, leaning closer.

Blake blushed and covered her wrist with one hand, holding it tightly.

Yang's attention was **peaked** , but even that was an understatement.

"Aw, come on, kitty kitty, why don't you just show me what's written on that little wrist of yours?" the blond asked, taking another step closer.

Sun seemed excited too, moving closer and trying to get a peek at it.

Blake blushed deeper and shook her head.

"N-no, it's... it's not important!" the cat faunus said, cursing herself for the stutter.

Yang only seemed more intrigued at the prospect of whatever Blake was hiding under her hand.

"Hey, leave her alone, you can't force her to show you, and it's rude," Ruby said, elbowing her sister and giving the cat faunus a kind smile.

Blake attempted to reciprocate the expression, but her heart was pounding loudly in her ears.

 _It's a coincidence,_ Blake thought to herself, running her thumb over her wrist subconsciously. _Just because they **happen** to be uncommon letters to be found next to each other... and I've never met anyone other than her with the letters UB next to each other... oh dust what if it really is her?!_

Blake found she was still staring at Ruby, who was grinning excitedly as she leaned against Weiss.

She... she **had** had an _E_ written on her wrist, right?

Maybe... maybe it was?

Yang trailed away from Blake with a small look of disappointment, leaving Blake and Sun stand beside each other awkwardly.

"It's not me, is it?" Sun asked quietly.

Blake glanced at him, watching the monkey faunus for a long moment before she shook her head.

"No," she whispered. "No, it's not."

Sun laughed awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Shoulda known, I guess."

"I'm sure your soulmate will be lovely, but... but it's definitely not me."

"Mind if I ask who it is?" Sun asked.

"I... I'm not sure."

"It's Ruby, isn't it?"

"Quite possibly."

"She's a lucky girl."

"Hopefully."

Sun laughed and elbowed her in the ribs, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was hesitantly watching Ilia as she quietly spoke with Jaune and Nora. The chameleon faunus glanced up, her eyes landing on Pyrrha for a split second before she flushed.

Just then, Ilia's hand darted to her wrist, and Pyrrha saw, for a fraction of a second, that another letter had appeared.

An _H_.

At the same time, Winter cursed quietly as she stared down at her wrist.

Despite what everyone in the room thought, Pyrrha was **not** the first person to get their second letter. Winter was.

And, apparently, like the rest of her, Winter's soulmate tattoo was an overachiever, because she had already gotten her **third** letter.

 _PEN_.

The letters were both terrifying and exhilarating.

This whole time, she'd been attempting to spot Penny's letter, but the robotic girl was darting around the room and talking to everyone so quickly that Winter had yet to see anything on her wrist.

_'You should tell her.'_

"Shut up," Winter hissed.

Neo held up her hands defensively, but right at that moment another letter was scrawled onto her wrist.

An _L_ had joined the _E_ before it, and Ciel was staring at it intently.

_'Told you so, Gorgeous.'_

Just a little ways away, Coco was still watching Velvet as the rabbit faunus leaned against the wall, curled up in the corner self consciously.

Coco had been watching this whole time, and Velvet had yet to show any signs of a second letter joining whatever her first had been, which was rather disappointing considering the fact that Coco was **dying** to know what the eventual name on her crush's wrist would be.

Suffice it to say, almost everyone was either **very** confused, or **very** nervous.


	3. (Even More) Confusion

It wasn't that Blake **knew** it was Ruby's name that would later appear on her wrist. In fact, she wasn't even convinced that was a possibility! Because... because that would be **insane** , wouldn't it?! Ruby was her friend, her team leader, but definitely not...

Ruby looked up, as if sensing that Blake was thinking about her, and gave the faunus a wide grin, waving slightly.

Blake gave her a small smile, her hand instinctively going to cover her wrist again, her thumb running along the edge of the letters.

_Well... maybe it being her isn't... quite as insane as I thought it was..._

Meanwhile, Winter's foot started to tap faster, her arms crossed behind her back as Penny continued to dash across the room excitedly, talking to anyone and everyone that would have her, specifically Ruby in most cases.

 _'You know, I'm sure Gorgeous over here could get her attention,'_ Neo was signing. _'Could give you a look at that letter you've been obsessing over.'_

"I'm not obsessing," Winter said quickly. "And I don't need you hel-"

Winter cut herself off immediately as her wrist began to tingle. She brought her hand from behind her back for just a moment, looking down at the letters that began to reveal themselves. _PENN_.

"How many is that?" Ciel translated for Neo, doing so because Winter had refused to look away from her wrist for even a moment since the newest letter had arrived.

Typically, Winter would not have answered such a personal question, would have said some harsh words and driven the nosy former criminal away with ease.

But right now? She could hardly think straight, so the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Four."

"Anything out of place?"

"Definitely not," Winter breathed, shaking her head slightly so that she could clear it before she hid her wrist behind her back once more.

"I'm calling her over," Ciel said with a small sigh and an eye roll.

Neo glanced at her girlfriend while Ciel raised her hand up into the air, waving it just slightly. Immediately, the robotic girl turned as if having sensed the movement. Her gaze shot to Ciel, and her head tilted just slightly to the side.

Ciel nodded, and Penny beamed before she shot over to join the three of them.

"Salutations, Friend Ciel!"

"Hello, Penny," her partner said with a small smile, glancing to the side at the smug looking Neo.

"Have you and Friend Neo been receiving complimentary letters?" Penny asked excitedly.

"We have, actually," Ciel showed her wrist, which now had _ON_ written on it, a large distance between the two letters that implied there were more to be written between them later. "I see you've been very excited about your own."

"I am! I was not entirely sure that I would receive any letters!" Penny said enthusiastically. She held out her wrist for Ciel to see the letters, and Winter strained her eyes, bending slightly to the side in an attempt to see what was written on there.

She didn't have the chance before Penny was already talking again, saying something to Ciel that Winter couldn't hear before she darted away. Winter almost growled in frustration.

 _'What's wrong, Winter? Didn't see it?'_ Neo asked with a slightly smug smirk.

"You know I didn't," Winter said through gritted teeth. "You blocked my view."

 _'Is that what happened?'_ Neo asked with a small smirk that betrayed her false innocent look.

"Just tell me if you saw it," Winter growled.

_'A please would be nice.'_

Winter gritted her teeth, taking a slow, calming breath in to try and stop her growing anger.

"Please."

Neo pretended to consider for a moment, glancing at her nails.

_'I may have seen an E.'_

Winter's heart hammered in her chest and, as if responding to her racing pulse, her wrist betrayed her once more, and she glanced down at it.

 _PENNY_ was written in large lettering. Once the name was written completely, it glowed for a moment before it shifted colors, turning lime green.

Winter stared at it for a long moment. Of course she had assumed that the name would be Penny, especially when she'd had four out of the five letters, but seeing it was... well, it was a different feeling entirely, knowing for sure who it was... and the green color was almost over the top, as if the universe was screaming at her.

 _YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER!_ it said.

 _I'M WELL AWARE!_ Winter replied in her mind, despite knowing that she hadn't really heard anything. _STOP SCREAMING AT ME!_

Neo and Ciel stared at their friend's wrist for a moment before the former criminal smirked, leaning back against the wall.

_'A shame how long her letters are taking.'_

Winter growled at her.

Weiss glanced at her sister, raising an eyebrow as she caught sight of a slight green on her wrist. Was... was her name already finished?

Weiss considered stepping closer to the other Schnee, but she hesitated when her wrist was filled with a familiar tingling sensation. She looked down at it, heart beating a mile a minute when she saw a _Y_ join the _N_ from before, a small space between the two letters.

Weiss stared down at it for a long moment, not realizing when someone appeared at her side.

"Is that..."

Weiss jumped and scrambled to cover her letters, looking over at Blake with wide eyes.

The cat faunus stared back at her with a small, sad look in her eyes.

Blake set one hand on her shoulder, the other coming to rest on Weiss' own.

Weiss glanced down at the hand in hers, finding that Blake had her wrist turned up so that the former heiress could see her letters.

"Is it...?"

"It might be."

Weiss curled up against Blake's side, letting out a long breath.

"What if it **is** her? I already know that I'm not... hers, but if she's mine then..."

Blake ran her hand up and down teammate's back comfortingly.

"Don't freak out now, Weiss. There's still more letters. Just... just stay calm."

Weiss nodded, and set her head on the other girl's shoulder.

Ruby and Yang were standing side by side, watching their respective partners as they leaned against one another.

"Still one letter?" Yang asked, glancing down at her own wrist, which now had an _E_ nearby the _A_ , but with a little distance between them.

"Yeah," Ruby said, staring down at the _E_ on her own wrist.

"You're slow."

Ruby elbowed her.

Yang let out a laugh and shook her head, rolling her eyes as she watched the room.

Her attention was brought to Ilia when she saw the faunus staring at her wrist in shock.

Ilia gaped, eyes wide. She had only looked away from her own wrist for a moment, but suddenly... suddenly there were **far** more letters than before. Where there had been an _HA_ side by side, there was now a _PY_ a little ways to the left, leaving more space than before.

Her face flushed slightly and she glanced up, finding that the redhead of her dreams was already staring at her.

Ilia's gaze was only drawn away from her when her wrist tingled.

 _PYR HA_ was now written there.

Little did Ilia know that Pyrrha was running her thumb across a matching _ILI_.

Meanwhile, Velvet was staring down at her own letters, finding them both familiar and oddly hilarious.

_C C_

If she didn't know what the other two letters would eventually be, she would have laughed at the absurdity of it all, but she was instead left almost panicking at the realization that, just maybe, she already knew.

She didn't notice that Coco was watching her from across the room, staring at her intently while running her thumb over the letters on her own wrist, desperately wondering what might be on her teammate's.


	4. Written in the Water

Blake let out a quiet sigh, shaking her head as she leaned back against the wall.

"How are you holding up?" Weiss asked beside her.

"Not well," Blake replied, shaking her head as she put one hand on Weiss' own.

Weiss flushed, temporarily distracted from the letters on her wrist by Blake's close proximity.

Meanwhile, Winter let out a growl and shook her head, arms still folded behind her back.

 _'You still worried about those letters?'_ Neo asked, smirking as she set her hand on Ciel's shoulder.

On Neo's wrist, there was a light blue tattoo spelling _CIEL_ while her girlfriend had _NEOPOLITA_ on hers, and both had been rather distracted by one another for the past few minutes after Neo's wrist had finished spelling the other woman's name.

Winter glared at Neo.

"You know very well that I am worried about them. Stop rubbing it in my face."

_'I could, but I won't, because I've never seen you this upset before.'_

Winter wondered if she'd hurt Ciel if she were to stab Neo right now. Ciel and Neo were curled up very closely around each other, and stabbing Neo had the chance of backfiring and hitting them both.

She decided not to, for now, but it was a prospect that she was entertaining for later, once she was finally allowed to leave this room. She tried not to think about _what_ it would mean when she could finally leave the room, considering Nora was going to personally check everyone's wrist to see who they had gotten before she lifted her Nora out from in front of the door (the hammer was tall enough to block the entire doorway and hardly anyone in the room besides her could lift it. And even if Winter could get past, Nora would send an overenthusiastic Penny after her, which would be even _worse_ considering the treacherous name on her wrist).

Before Winter could continue to contemplate ways to get out of this room without anyone else learning who her soulmate was, the room drew deathly silent.

All eyes were on Pyrrha as she psyched herself up for the conversation she was about to have to deal with. It was going to be awkward, but it was important that she got it over with.

She walked across the room and stopped in front of Ilia.

The chameleon faunus had already shifted to red, her scales changing colors right before the redhead's eyes. She thought it was adorable to watch, loving the way her scales shifted and shimmered in front of her.

"H-hey, Pyrrha," she said. Her hand was behind her back, and Pyrrha took both the blush and the hidden limb as a good sign.

"Hello," Pyrrha said awkwardly, "I... well, this is awkward, but," Pyrrha held up her wrist so that Ilia could see her own name written there in rainbow coloring, "you're my soulmate, and I was wondering if maybe-"

Ilia seemed to finally get out of her dazed state that had been there since her eyes had landed on her name. She jumped forward and grabbed Pyrrha's face, pulling her down so that she was able to connect their lips.

Pyrrha's eyes widened for a moment before she leaned down further, wrapping her arms around the faunus' waist. It was a perfect kiss... almost. She'd been waiting to kiss the other girl for months now, and the sensation was amazing, knowing that the other girl cared for her as well, but... she still had a burning question.

She pulled back, despite Ilia still trying to hold onto her face, cutting off the kiss and making the faunus frown.

"What's wrong?" Ilia muttered, clearly frustrated that she couldn't continue to kiss the redhead.

"Well, you're my soulmate and, well," Pyrrha cursed how awkward she sounded, "I was wondering if I was you-"

Ilia's eyes widened in shock as she realized what she'd done wrong. She pulled her hand back and showed off her arm, which had _PYRRHA_ written in a shade of red that perfectly matched the color of Pyrrha's own Aura.

Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief, smiling fondly down at the chameleon faunus.

"Hehe," Ilia laughed awkwardly, "sorry about that."

"No worries," Pyrrha whispered, pulling Ilia closer and connecting their lips.

There was a beat of silence in the room while everyone watched them, eyes wide.

"WAIT!" Nora screamed. "PYRRHA AND ILIA ARE **SOULMATES**?! I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING!"

"Are you blind?" Jaune asked seriously.

Nora glared at him.

"What are you-since when were either of them interested in each other?!" Nora cried.

"Since forever," Ilia said gently when she pulled away from Pyrrha. The redhead stared down at her lovingly.

Weiss scowled at the pair across the room. She was super happy for them, but also... incredibly jealous considering her wrist currently had _YAN_ spelled out on her wrist, but knew that Yang, the only person she knew (besides perhaps Yang's own father) that had those letters in her name, had letters that contradicted Weiss' own.

Blake seemed a bit upset as well, considering she had _RUB_ on her wrist and had heard nothing from Ruby, nor gotten any signs that the team leader might be exhibiting similar letters.

In fact, Ruby was rather distracted by Penny, who was watching her wrist with a small frown on her face (neither noticed that Winter was watching hard enough that she could bore a hole in the back of their heads with her eyes).

"I just do not know whose name could contain such odd lettering, Friend Ruby," Penny said.

"Aw, I know you'll figure it out, Pen."

_I NE_

"It is very odd," Penny said.

"Yeah, so is mine," Ruby offered, offering her hand for Penny, who stared at it excitedly.

_EI S_

"That is perplexing," Penny conceded, reaching her hand out to pat Ruby on the shoulder. She's been practicing that to comfort people, and she thought that she'd been getting better with not hurting the receiving person because of her extra strength.

"Thanks, Pen," Ruby said, smiling at her and leaning against her side. Penny found it odd that her friend had wanted to be closer to her, considering she was made out of metal, but Ruby didn't seem to mind.

"I'm still surprised that I have a soulmate," Penny said with a small, excited smile.

"I'm not! I always told you that you were a real girl," Ruby said, beaming at her.

Penny pulled her in for a tight hug, letting out an excited sound.

"I just wish I knew who it was, Friend Ruby!"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out soon," Ruby said, sounding pained because of the suffocating hug.

When Penny let her go, she let out a sigh and leaned against the wall.

Suddenly, her wrist tingled and Ruby looked down at it, finding _EISS_.

"That's so weird," Ruby said, frowning and tilting her head to the side. "What kind of a name is that?"

"I'm not sure, friend Ruby," Penny offered, staring at it as well.

Meanwhile, her sister was rubbing her wrist as she looked at the letters that were all too familiar. 

_BLA E_

She wondered what the letters on her partner's wrist could be, but she didn't dare ask, at least not until the last letter appeared in between the A and the E. At least, she thought those would be the last letters...

Meanwhile, she heard a strangled sound from across the room. She looked up, eyes landing on Weiss as she held her wrist, staring at it with a look of absolute horror on her face.

Yang wanted to know whose name there was desperately, heart hammering in her chest, but before she could see the letters, Blake grabbed Weiss' wrist in her hand to cover it from anyone who might be attempting to see the name.

Yang didn't know why she was so interested or why her heart was beating so fast, but it was as she watched the two girls.

Blake wrapped an arm around Weiss' shoulders as the former heiress sighed, leaning against her with a sorrowful expression.

Yang went to step closer so that she could ask why Weiss was so upset with her soulmate letters and maybe comfort her if she could, but she hesitated when her wrist tingled, her final letter arriving before they all turned a dark shade of purple, matching the color of her soulmate's Aura.

_BLAKE_

Yang hesitated, blushing when she looked up at the cat faunus.

She considered for a moment before she took a deep breath, snatching Ruby as she walked toward their partners, ready to finally put an end to this..

Yang felt lucky at having her partner's name on her wrist, but almost terrified about what might be on the faunus'.

"What? Where are we going?" Ruby asked, wiggling as she was dragged along by her cloak.

"To finally talk to our teammates."

"About wha-"

At the same moment as Blake gasped, staring at her final letter, Ruby did the same, eyes bulging with disbelief as she saw the _W_ that joined the _EISS_. It started to glow a light blue.

Ruby wondered how she could have missed who it was, considering she had known Weiss for years. How had she not already figured this out?!

She stared at her wrist, and Yang glanced at it, a small smirk on her face.

"Looks like we **really** both need to talk to them," she said, flashing her wrist for her sister to see.

Blake, meanwhile, was looking over at Weiss, showing off the red _RUBY_ that had appeared.

"Oh dust," Weiss cursed when she saw the two sisters walking toward them. She moved as if she was going to attempt to run off, but she stopped when Blake pulled her back closer.

"We have to deal with it at some point. Might as well be now," Blake said, but she let out a sigh.

Meanwhile, Penny was staring at her wrist contemplatively, watching as another letter appeared.

_INTE_

What could that be?


	5. Side Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break, here's a chapter!

Penny didn't even get the chance to comprehend what the _INTE_ meant before her wrist began to glow a light shade of blue, two more letters joining it.

_WINTER_

Penny stared at it for a moment before her eyes shot to the special agent.

Winter had been watching Penny, but her eyes darted away when she saw that the robotic girl had looked at her, a light blush on her face that Penny could barely seen.

Penny glanced down at the name on her wrist, standing up and hurrying across the room with an excitedly look on her face.

Winter was standing there, gaze focused on _anywhere_ but Penny. She subconsciously rubbed her thumb against her wrist.

Before she knew what was happening, a hand grabbed her own and pulled her over toward them.

Winter stumbled in shock, falling against a **beaming** Penny.

Winter flushed, heart racing as she wondered why the other girl had suddenly appeared by her side.

"Wha-"

Penny's arm flashed up and Winter's eyes locked on her own name written there. Her heart stopped, staring with disbelief.

Penny grinned again, pulling Winter closer and starting to speak.

Winter could barely follow what she said, clearly distracted by the unexpected name she'd just seen, but managed to hold onto her train of thought.

"Friend Winter!" Winter was almost unable to hear her when she saw how excited Penny was. She looked absolutely adorable. "You're my soulmate! I should have expected that, in retrospect," Winter seriously wondered if she could die from happiness, her heart racing her chest as she watched Penny, "considering the letters I'd had and our close relationship, but in my mind I kept running through the countless names that had similar spelling!" Penny all but bounced up and down as she stared at her soulmate. "Am I yours?"

Winter finally seemed to react, having just been watching Penny with a look of absolute disbelief, and nodded mutely, flipping her wrist over so that she could show Penny her name.

Penny grinned in excitement, actually bouncing up and down now.

"Friend Winter, can I kis-"

Winter's mind finally _completely_ caught up with what was happenig, and she realized that this whole thign was going far too slowly. She reached her hands up, pulling them out of Penny's own. Penny seemed confused and rather worried at Winter pulling away, but she didn't get the chance to say anything before Winter grabbed her face and connected their lips.

Penny made a small sound of shock, but quickly reached out and set her hands on Winter's waist to steady her.

Winter went to deepen the kiss, but had to hesitate when she felt Penny start to giggle against her lips. The former secret agent let out a quiet huff and pulled away, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Penny.

Penny just grinned at her happily, leaning over so that she could put her forehead against Winter's.

"You're my soulmate."

"I gathered that, yes."

"And I'm your soulmate."

"Yes, we discussed this."

"I have a soulmate!"

"Yes, as previously discussed, you do, in fact, have a soulmate, and I am that soulmate."

"I have the **best** soulmate!"

Penny grabbed Winter in a tight hug, one that would have likely broken her ribs had her Aura been broken at the time, and spun them in a circle excitedly.

"Wait... wait first those two," Nora gestured frantically at Ilia and Pyrrha, who were both sitting in the back of the room and giving each other shy smiles as they held hands and quietly talked, "and now... and now _THIS_?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Penny and Winter didn't pay attention to her outburst, instead far too distracted by each other.

Despite Nora's freak out about some of the soulmates, the most absurd ones were yet to come.

Meanwhile, team RWBY was having their _own_ moment, completely obvious to what was going on with Penny and Winter.

Blake and Weiss looked up as Yang and Ruby walked up to them, both of their eyes widening as they glanced at one another nervous, both trying to subtly hide their wrists from view.

All four of them had finally had the names on their wrists finished.

Yang rolled her eyes as the two tried to act secretive, walking up to them.

"Alright, alright, calm down, we all know that something's going on with the four of us and this whole dust thing, so we should probably just talk about it," Yang said.

Blake and Weiss glanced at each other and both nodded just a little bit.

"Good. Alright!" Yang grinned at them, but they could all tell that there was nervousness in her eyes. "So how about we all just show our names on the count of three, alright?"

There was a moment of silent consideration as they all thought about their options.

There was a sigh of resignation from the group before they each agree.

"Three... two... one!"

They each flipped over their wrists.

Yang's eyes landed on Blake's first, heart stopping in her chest when she found her own sister's name inscribed on it in familiar handwriting.

Weiss' went to Yang's, and her eyes widened when she found her teammate's name on her soulmate's wrist. She knew that she wasn't Yang's soulmate, but it still hurt to see it confirmed that she belonged to someone else, especially a friend...

Ruby's excitement at the prospect of finding her soulmate stopped the moment she saw the name on Weiss' wrist. _Yang_. Her sister had her soulmate. Her gaze flickered to Blake in curiosity. And she had hers.

Blake's gaze shot away from Ruby the moment she saw what was on her wrist, face turning red.

There was a long moment of silence in the group.

"Blake," Ruby whispered quietly, "I'm... I'm your soulmate?"

The cat faunus could feel that Ruby's gaze was locked on her, and she refused to look at her. She nodded wordlessly.

Yang hadn't looked at anyone except Blake this entire time, but suddenly she shook her head, forcing her gaze to someone else.

Her eyes landed on Weiss.

She stared in disbelief at her own name being there.

"Wait, wait, wait," Yang said, trying to think about anything except her own soulmate _apparently_ being in love with her sister, "Weiss, **I'm** your soulmate?"

Weiss' face turned red and she glared at Yang. The effect was diminished by her embarrassment.

"Clearly," Weiss grumbled, pulling her wrist back hastily and covering it with her sleeve. "But we don't have to talk about it. **Ever**."

"Oh, but I think we _should_. Someone **loves** me!" Yang teased.

Weiss glared darkly at her.

"And you're in love with Blake, what's your point?!" she hissed.

Yang's mirth immediately vanished and she blushed, eyes darting to Blake, who was still not looking at any of them.

"Right. You're right. We don't have to talk about it."

"But... it's important, isn't it?" Ruby asked quietly, looking at the ground and ocassionally glancing up at her teammates.

"Never should have agreed to this dust," Blake muttered, walking off quickly.

"You said it," Weiss said quietly, hurrying off in the other direction.

That left Ruby and Yang to stand side by side, glancing at each other awkwardly.

Yang finally sighed, leaning back against the wall and running a hand through her hair.

"So you're Blake's soulmate, huh?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked at her sister.

"You're Weiss'."

Yang laughed, shaking her head.

"That one was definitely a shock."

"No it's not. You should see the way she looks at you," Ruby replied, giving her sister a small smile that was clearly forced. She leaned against the wall beside Yang.

"Really? Because I always thought it was you she was giving the heart eyes," Yang replied.

"Guess not."

There was a long moment of awkward silence before Yang forced a playful grin, nudging her sister with her elbow.

"Hey, can't believe you're Blake's soulmate. Guess that makes you a... **cat lady**! Huh? Huh?!"

Ruby gave her sister a suffering look before scoffing with a quiet laugh.

"I don't know, Yang, you're the one that's apparently in love with her. I think that makes _you_ the cat lady."

Yang laughed quietly, a soft chuckle that was just a _bit_ forced.

"Nah, you're the one that gets her," Yang said, shrugging.

"But she's not... mine."

Yang glanced at her with a small, sad look.

"Yeah... sorry about that..."

Ruby bumped her shoulder with her own, rolling her eyes.

"Not your fault. But, for what it's worth, I am too," Ruby replied.

Yang laughed and the two drifted into silence again. It lasted for all of two minutes before, as always, Ruby interrupted it.

"You know... it's weird, but when this whole thing started, a part of me always kind of thought that...," Yang glanced at her, and her gaze forced Ruby to continue speaking, despite the dark red blush on her face, "Blake would be mine."

Yang stared at her with evident shock.

"What? Wait, really?!" she hissed.

"Yeah... she's just... I guess I kinda had a crush on her, but... I **really** like Weiss too. Does... does it make me selfish if I was really happy to see my name on her wrist?" Ruby glanced at her sister with a slightly scared look on her face.

Yang was quiet for a moment as she considered.

"No, it doesn't because... well, I liked seeing mine on Weiss' too."

Ruby glanced at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I did," Yang said, sensing her sister's disbelief, "I think... I think I liked her too, but now...," Yang sighed, "everything's just so complicated."

"Yeah. It is."


	6. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention... Thank Alucard45 for these last two chapters! They reminded me!

This was awkward. But what else were you supposed to do when you found out that the four members of your team all had a soulmate in the group, but none were reciprocated?

"This... sucks."

Blake chuckled.

"Yeah."

"It's awkward," Weiss muttered.

"Definitely."

"I can't believe that I'm Ruby's soulmate. Sorry about that," Weiss muttered.

Blake laughed weakly.

"Eh, not your fault. It still sucks, but not your fault. And, besides, I got Yang, so... I'd say we're even."

Weiss huffed.

"None of this seems fair **or** even, but sure," Weiss said.

Blake laughed quietly, letting her head fall back against the wall.

"Is it just me... or does something about this feel wrong?" Blake asked.

"You mean the fact that we're literally the only ones in this room that haven't had requited soulmates yet?" Weiss asked.

"Well, yeah, that too, but it just seems... off. Like we're missing something."

"Yeah, we're missing requited soulmates," Weiss huffed.

Blake rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm serious, I mean that there's something wrong with this," the cat faunus insisted, pushing herself to a fully seated position. "Ruby's not my soulmate."

Weiss glanced at her, finding her gaze landing on Blake's wrist, which still had a very noticeable _Ruby_ written on it.

Blake shook her head.

"I mean, she _is_ , but... she's...," Blake let out a sigh, muttering, "screw it," to herself.

Blake reached out and grabbed Weiss' hand in her own, which caused the former heiress' heart to race.

"Weiss, I-"

Blake cut herself off as the wrist closest to Weiss started to glow.

The two sat in rapt silence, staring down at Blake's hand.

After a moment, it subsided, and they were met with a _YA_.

Blake looked up, a half triumphant look on her face and a half relieved.

Weiss just looked confused and concerned about what was going on.

"What... what's that mean?"

Before Blake could respond, Weiss' wrist glowed as well, and they were met with the letters _RU_ on them.

"What's going on?" Weiss whispered.

Blake stood up, pulling Weiss up as well by their connected hands, and tugged the other girl across the room until they reached the two sisters, who were looking up at them with a mixture of confusion and slight concern in their eyes.

"Uh.. hi-"

Blake cut Yang off by pulling up Weiss' sleeve along with her own so that they could show their new letters off more fully.

Blake looked almost proud while Weiss looked just... horrible confused and awkward.

"What, why do you have mo-"

Yang cut herself off, eyes wide.

"Hey, those are the first two letters of my name!" Ruby said, pointing at Weiss' wrist.

The cat faunus grinned at her, and Ruby suddenly seemed to realize the implications. She flushed a dark shade of red, giving Weiss a nervous smile.

"And you've got Yang's...," Ruby said said slowly, staring at Blake's wrist.

The cat faunus nodded, and Yang gave her a wink.

"Lucky you," Yang managed to say, but Blake could tell that she was extremely excited.

"Do you think that-"

Ruby cut herself off as her wrist began to glow, revealing two new letters of her own.

 _BL_.

Blake let out a nervous laugh, finding that Ruby was staring at her enthusiastically.

"Blake!" she hissed, reaching out and grabbing Blake's hand so that she could put her wrist next to it. "This is awesome!"

Blake blushed.

"Yeah... yeah, it is," she said slowly, grinning down at the team leader.

Despite being distracted by one another, the three turned and watched as Yang's wrist glowed as well, revealing two new letters.

 _WE_.

-

Coco took a deep breath.

 _Okay. This is nothing. You've done **way** scarier things than this. You've risked your life, saved dozens of people, and hundreds of Grimm. You can tell Velvet that you like her, maybe love her but don't get too overwhelming for her, and that... that she's your soulmate. Alright. It's not that hard. Just go over and tell her_.

Coco nodded to herself before she strode across the room, trying to keep her game face on as she reached her teammate.

She smiled down at Velvet, though it was difficult to do so without showing how nervous she was.

"Hey, Velvs," she said. She was trying to keep her voice like it always was, slightly pompous and full of herself, but she knew that it came out as a whisper as she looked down at the rabbit faunus.

Coco was surprised to find that she looked nervous too, and it gave her a bit of courage.

"Hey," Velvet replied, still covering one of her wrists with her hand.

Coco decided that there were no words that could convey what she wanted to say. No words can **ever** convey emotions in the right way, but she could at least try.

"I... need to tell you something, Vels."

Velvet gave her a nervous, yet hopeful smile as she looked up at her.

Velvet leaned a bit closer, seeming as if she knew what was happening, yet didn't want to say it, in case she was wrong.

"Go on."

Coco took a deep breath.

"I love you."

She flipped her wrist over, showing it for the world to see.

"And I don't just love you because some silly piece of dust told me that I should, not because I now have a tattoo of your name on my wrist, but because of who you are. I've loved you ever since our first year. This tattoo, while it's a kick in the teeth for me to finally tell you, doesn't change anything about how I felt about you before this."

Velvet was staring at her with a shocked look in her eyes. She'd thought that maybe Coco might have her name on her wrist, and that alone was exhilarating enough to make Velvet's heart race, but hearing those words...

Velvet knew there were tears in her eyes, but she forced herself not to let them fall.

"I love you too," Velvet whispered, flipping over her wrist over to reveal _COCO_. "I always have."

Coco **beamed** at her and started to lean down, grabbing Velvet around the waist.

"Awesome."

Velvet laughed at her words, shaking her head as she brought her hands up, resting them on her shoulders.

Coco was about to connect their lips, but Velvet pulled back just a bit, causing Coco to raise an eyebrow, heart racing with worry.

Velvet reached up one hand to grab Coco's sunglasses off of her face, holding them gently.

"There we go. Much better."

Coco laughed quietly.

"How so?"

"I get to see your beautiful eyes," Velvet whispered.

Coco blushed.

"They're gonna be closed in a second, and supposedly yours will too, so why does it matter?" Coco asked.

"Because these," Velvet brought her hand closer to her face, slipping Coco's sunglasses onto her face, "are mine now."

"They are?" Coco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, and so...," Velvet moved forward so that she was less than an inch from connecting her lips with Coco's own, "are you."

They connected their lips, and Coco grinned into the kiss, pulling the rabbit faunus closer. Velvet reached her hands up, one resting on Coco's face while the other started to run through her hair gently, reaching up until it fell on Coco's beret. She knocked it off with a purposeful _flick_ , and it landed on top of Velvet's. Coco didn't notice, wrapping one arm around Velvet's waist and letting the other rest on her back.

When they pulled back, Coco's eyes fluttered open, and she looked down so that she could see Velvet standing there, looking extremely proud of herself.

"Did you need my hat too?" Coco teased, feeling a bit unprotected without her hat.

"Yes. Obviously," Velvet teased.

"And why's that?" Coco asked.

"Because it's proof that I finally get to do this."

Velvet gave her a quick kiss, and Coco almost lost the thread of the conversation, smiling in an almost goofy fashion.

"And your name being permanently tattooed onto my wrist isn't enough proof?"

Velvet shook her head.

"What will be enough proof then?" Coco asked playfully.

"There never will be."

Coco raised an eyebrow.

"Then I guess we'll just have to keep trying, won't we?"

Coco leaned down and connected their lips again, lifting her a little into the air and making the rabbit faunus make a sound of shock.

When the two had separated, Velvet gave her a small smile.

"Never enough of those either, huh?" Coco asked playfully.

"Of course not."

"Good."


End file.
